Love me, Leave me
by LeeLoou
Summary: Un tueur en série reprend du service après 20 ans d'absence. Lilly et son équipe se charge de rouvrir le dossier après la découverte d'une nouvelle vicitme.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Quelque part dans Philadelphie_

Elle courait dans cette rue sombre depuis d j de longues minutes. Ses pieds nus, corch s, la faisaient souffrir. Les sanglots lui coupaient le souffle. Les larmes brouillaient son champ de vision. Elle aurait voulu crier de toutes ses forces sa d tresse mais la peur et la douleur l'en emp chaient. Soudain s' tait de nouveau comme lorsqu'elle avait onze ans et qu'elle fuyait ce monstre. Son pied heurta un objet et elle s' croula dans la neige immacul e.

"Madame ?" La voix fluette d'une petite fille se fit entendre au loin. Etait-elle morte ? Etait ce un ange qui venait la tirer de son enfer ? Elle ouvrit p niblement les yeux et rencontra les grands yeux bleus de l'enfant. Deux petits ciels au milieu d'un visage de poup e de porcelaine la fixaient avec inqui tude.

"Madame, ma maman a appel le m decin. Vous ne devez pas bouger."

Elle ne bougea pas savourant la douce chaleur de cette main d'enfant pos e contre son front. Elle ne voulait plus savoir que cette chaleur rassurante. Peu peu elle sombra dans l'inconscience, ne voulant plus voir ce monde qui lui faisait horreur.

_Hôpital presbyt rien de Philadelphie_

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils patientaient dans le couloir. Personne n' tait venu leur donner de nouvelles sur son tat de sant . Une foule de question se bousculait dans leur t te, la fatigue et la tension accumul es pendant ces derniers jours n'aidant pas au repos de l'esprit. Soudain un m decin apparut.

_"Vous tes les inspecteurs de la criminelle ?  
_Oui je suis le lieutenant Stillman. Comment va-t-elle ?  
_Elle tait en hypothermie lorsqu'on nous l'a amen e et elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous avons r ussi la stabiliser mais son tat est toujours critique.  
_Est ce qu'elle va ."

Les mots rest rent bloqu s au fond de la gorge de Will. Il n'osait pas croire qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en remettre. Pas elle !

_"Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour le moment. Elle est tr s faible. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas mang depuis plusieurs jours. Ceci n'arrange rien au fait qu'elle ait perdu beaucoup de sang comme je vous l'ai dit. Pour le moment nous l'avons plac e dans un coma artificiel afin qu'elle ne souffre pas.  
_Pouvons nous la voir tout de m me ?  
_Oui, bien s r. Vous pouvez aussi lui parler. Elle sentira peut- tre votre pr sence et cela lui donnera peut- tre envie de se battre.  
_Merci docteur."

Les inspecteurs Valens, Vera et Jeffries ainsi que leur chef, le lieutenant Stillman, entr rent dans une petite chambre faiblement clair e. Seul le bruit des machines entourant la jeune femme troublait le silence ambiant. Scotty s'approcha doucement du lit o reposait son amie. Il lui prit tendrement la main et lui murmura.

"S'il te pla t Lilly, ne me laisse pas Je t'aime."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 1_**

_Quelque part dans Philadelphie_

Elle courait dans cette rue sombre depuis déjà de longues minutes. Ses pieds nus, écorchés, la faisaient souffrir. Les sanglots lui coupaient le souffle. Les larmes brouillaient son champ de vision. Elle aurait voulu crier de toutes ses forces sa détresse mais la peur et la douleur l'en empêchaient. Soudain s'était de nouveau comme lorsqu'elle avait onze ans et qu'elle fuyait ce monstre. Son pied heurta un objet et elle s'écroula dans la neige immaculée.

"Madame ?" La voix fluette d'une petite fille se fit entendre au loin. Etait-elle morte ? Etait ce un ange qui venait la tirer de son enfer ? Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et rencontra les grands yeux bleus de l'enfant. Deux petits ciels au milieu d'un visage de poupée de porcelaine la fixaient avec inquiétude.

"Madame, ma maman a appelé le médecin. Vous ne devez pas bouger."

Elle ne bougea pas savourant la douce chaleur de cette main d'enfant posée contre son front. Elle ne voulait plus savoir que cette chaleur rassurante. Peu à peu elle sombra dans l'inconscience, ne voulant plus voir ce monde qui lui faisait horreur.

_Hôpital presbytérien de Philadelphie _

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils patientaient dans le couloir. Personne n'était venu leur donner de nouvelles sur son état de santé. Une foule de question se bousculait dans leur tête, la fatigue et la tension accumulées pendant ces derniers jours n'aidant pas au repos de l'esprit. Soudain un médecin apparut.

_"Vous êtes les inspecteurs de la criminelle ?

_Oui je suis le lieutenant Stillman. Comment va-t-elle ?

_Elle était en hypothermie lorsqu'on nous l'a amenée et elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous avons réussi à la stabiliser mais son état est toujours critique.

_Est ce qu'elle va…."

Les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de la gorge de Will. Il n'osait pas croire qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en remettre. Pas elle !

_"Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour le moment. Elle est très faible. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Ceci n'arrange rien au fait qu'elle ait perdu beaucoup de sang comme je vous l'ai dit. Pour le moment nous l'avons placée dans un coma artificiel afin qu'elle ne souffre pas.

_Pouvons nous la voir tout de même ?

_Oui, bien sûr. Vous pouvez aussi lui parler. Elle sentira peut-être votre présence et cela lui donnera peut-être envie de se battre.

_Merci docteur."

Les inspecteurs Valens, Vera et Jeffries ainsi que leur chef, le lieutenant Stillman, entrèrent dans une petite chambre faiblement éclairée. Seul le bruit des machines entourant la jeune femme troublait le silence ambiant. Scotty s'approcha doucement du lit où reposait son amie. Il lui prit tendrement la main et lui murmura.

"S'il te plaît Lilly, ne me laisse pas…Je t'aime."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 1_**

_Quelque part dans Philadelphie_

Elle courait dans cette rue sombre depuis déjà de longues minutes. Ses pieds nus, écorchés, la faisaient souffrir. Les sanglots lui coupaient le souffle. Les larmes brouillaient son champ de vision. Elle aurait voulu crier de toutes ses forces sa détresse mais la peur et la douleur l'en empêchaient. Soudain s'était de nouveau comme lorsqu'elle avait onze ans et qu'elle fuyait ce monstre. Son pied heurta un objet et elle s'écroula dans la neige immaculée.

"Madame ?" La voix fluette d'une petite fille se fit entendre au loin. Etait-elle morte ? Etait ce un ange qui venait la tirer de son enfer ? Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et rencontra les grands yeux bleus de l'enfant. Deux petits ciels au milieu d'un visage de poupée de porcelaine la fixaient avec inquiétude.

"Madame, ma maman a appelé le médecin. Vous ne devez pas bouger."

Elle ne bougea pas savourant la douce chaleur de cette main d'enfant posée contre son front. Elle ne voulait plus savoir que cette chaleur rassurante. Peu à peu elle sombra dans l'inconscience, ne voulant plus voir ce monde qui lui faisait horreur.

_Hôpital presbytérien de Philadelphie _

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils patientaient dans le couloir. Personne n'était venu leur donner de nouvelles sur son état de santé. Une foule de question se bousculait dans leur tête, la fatigue et la tension accumulées pendant ces derniers jours n'aidant pas au repos de l'esprit. Soudain un médecin apparut.

_"Vous êtes les inspecteurs de la criminelle ?

_Oui je suis le lieutenant Stillman. Comment va-t-elle ?

_Elle était en hypothermie lorsqu'on nous l'a amenée et elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous avons réussi à la stabiliser mais son état est toujours critique.

_Est ce qu'elle va…."

Les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de la gorge de Will. Il n'osait pas croire qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en remettre. Pas elle !

_"Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour le moment. Elle est très faible. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Ceci n'arrange rien au fait qu'elle ait perdu beaucoup de sang comme je vous l'ai dit. Pour le moment nous l'avons placée dans un coma artificiel afin qu'elle ne souffre pas.

_Pouvons nous la voir tout de même ?

_Oui, bien sûr. Vous pouvez aussi lui parler. Elle sentira peut-être votre présence et cela lui donnera peut-être envie de se battre.

_Merci docteur."

Les inspecteurs Valens, Vera et Jeffries ainsi que leur chef, le lieutenant Stillman, entrèrent dans une petite chambre faiblement éclairée. Seul le bruit des machines entourant la jeune femme troublait le silence ambiant. Scotty s'approcha doucement du lit où reposait son amie. Il lui prit tendrement la main et lui murmura.

"S'il te plaît Lilly, ne me laisse pas…Je t'aime."


End file.
